Holding On
by CourtneyAbigail
Summary: The king is defeated, but the fighting is not over. I am really no good at summaries so just read and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Varden camp was eerily quiet. For just winning the war, ending the reign of terror of Galbotrix the camp was quiet. New folk lore's were made telling the story of how Eragon Shadeslayer and his majestic blue dragon, Saphira bravely ended the terror. "Well I heard that Argetlam," an older man said to another man while they drank their mead. Roran shook his head as he walked by. He was growing tired over the stories that people where telling, once upon a time he would have listened to them, might even believed a few, but right now, he didn't believe any of them.

Roran made his way around the camp running into the citizens of Carvahall. "Roran, how goes it?" Horst asked. Roran looked at him gloomy, the black smith knew how it was going, but I guess he was just being polite.

"Just…" Roran started to say, but he could not finish. He was happy the war was finally over, they did not have to suffer no more under Galbotrix's control, but a part of him could not join the celebrations. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not too far from his tent that he shared with his wife, Katrina, laid his cousin, Eragon in a coma. The price Eragon paid for showing his bravery by facing the king. Eragon's body was covered with bruises, burn marks, cuts, blisters you name it. It was obvious that Eragon put up a fight and you could tell the king had grown rather aggravated with the younger Rider. Roran wanted to believe Eragon would be alright, but it has been a week and he had not stirred once. His dragon, Saphira, was just as worried as anyone else about her Riders condition.

Horst looked at Roran with concern, "I am not good at comforting people," Horst began to say rather awkwardly, "but have faith, Eragon will pull through." I gave him a curt nod and kicked a small pebble with my boot.

Katrina made her way over to Roran giving him a small smile, "come on, I know it is eating at you," Katrina said taking Roran's hand and guiding him toward the tent where his cousin was being treated. Katrina pulled the tent flap back and ushered Roran to go ahead. He pushed forward taking a few shaky steps.

To be honest, he had not gone to see his cousin yet; it was another thing he could bring himself to do, besides joining in on the celebrations. "It might be wild, but I heard talking to someone when they are in a coma helps bring them back," Katrina said softly.

Roran looked back at his wife and smiled at her; it was not a warm smile nor was it a cold smile. Katrina shrugged her shoulders, she was just happy with the smile she had received. She and Roran both have not spoken to each other much after the war was over. Katrina tried to comfort Roran, but he just put up a wall not allowing anyone in, then the news of his cousin, made things not so much better for the young couple.

"Do you want to be alone?" Katrina asked her husband. It had been such a long time since she had last heard his voice. Nowadays all he did was nod his head or shake his head to answer any questions that were asked.

"No," Roran finally said to her. His voice was quiet, faint almost, most likely due to the lack of use. Roran looked back at Katrina and she gave him a weak smile, she took slow steps toward her husband. "I can't believe someone could do this to someone else," Roran said in disbelief as he scanned his cousin.

Eragon's breath came in short gasp, as if he was struggling to breathe. There were obvious signs of torture his arms were covered in burn marks, cuts and bruises. His face was covered in bruises of all sorts of different colors, one eye was swollen shut completely and there were more cuts. Roran did not want to know what else his brother endured, but at the same time he wanted to know. Besides Roran, Katrina stifled a gasp and she quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Katrina, I should not have made you stay with me," Roran said apologizing.

"No, no, don't be sorry," Katrina said holding onto Roran's waist. She buried her copper hair into Roran's side and let a few tears fall freely. Roran wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and squeezed lightly. "I have always viewed him as my younger brother," Katrina confessed. Roran glanced down at his wife and gave her a weak smile. "He just has this strange effect on people, I am not sure how to describe it, but, oh I don't know!" Katrina exclaimed breaking away from Roran.

It was true though, Eragon had a strange effect on people. He was probably the most unselfish person, he put his family and friends first while he put himself last. He even abandoned his duties to help Roran rescue Katrina from Helgrind, where the Ra'Zac held her prisoner after capturing her in Carvahall.

Roran found a wooden chair in the corner of the tent and pulled it close to his cousin's bedside and sat down. Katrina rubbed his back, "I am going to give you alone time," she whispered in his ear, she kissed him on the top of the head and walked out of the tent. Roran turned his attention back to Eragon and watched him sleep.

"I feel strange for doing this," Roran said aloud awkwardly, "but Katrina told me to try this. She said that if you talked to someone who was in a coma that it could bring them back," he explained. "Eragon, I don't know where to begin. I am so thankful for you; after all you did rid the whole Alagesia of a great evil, but not only that, when you had other things to do you dropped everything to help me rescue Katrina. I am sure you did it, because you held yourself responsible for the death of our father's death, but I am so grateful. I don't know how I will ever repay you for helping me get her back." Roran sat there for a while, a tear sliding down his cheek he watched the tear fall on his lap.

"Damn it, Eragon. I wish that you would just wake up. The war is done and over and most people are waiting for you to wake so we can truly celebrate our victory, so you can celebrate your victory that you deserve." Roran grabbed Eragon's hand that was almost lifeless. "Please, wake up," Roran pleaded. He fought back more tears as they theartened to pour. He rose from his chair and walked away from the cot. He glanced back at Eragon one more time, before exiting the tent.

"Roran," Elaine said walking towards Roran, "please join us for dinner," she continued now walking besides him. He flashed a smile and gestured of her to lead the way. "It is good to see you smile again," Elaine commented.

"I keep trying to tell myself that Eragon is going to be alright," he responded.

"He will. It will take time, but he will be alright in the end." Elaine smiled and walked toward the kitchen and Roran went to the living room to talk to the others.

"Roran," someone said, "do you know what happened to the Red Rider after the battle?" Albrech asked.

"I have no idea, I haven't been to any meetings since the battle ended, but I suspect I will be attending one here soon, we were ordered to take a couple days to rest."

"How is Eragon?" Baldor asked sitting down in a chair near the fireplace.

"He hasn't stirred, a few wounds have healed, but it is going to be a slow healing process, or at least that is what I think," Roran responded.

_So I practically gutted what I had originally written and I hope you guys enjoy it. I am thinking that my style of writing has changed over the year, but that could be that I have not written in a year, so leave me reviews on what you guys think! _

_Courtney Abigail _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Murtagh paced back and forth in his cell, he sat down roughly on the cot and kicked the dresser that was a foot away from the bed. It had been a week since the Varden won the war and yet Murtagh was still locked away in a cell. At least they let him keep his connection with his dragon, Thorn.

_Thorn, _Murtagh called out through his mental link that he shared with his ruby red dragon.

_Yes, young one, _Thorn responded shortly after.

_Why are we still their prisoners? The war is over and yet here we are, locked away like caged animals- _before Murtagh's anger could build him his dragon cut him off.

_There is something wrong in the air, I can feel it. The Varden has won yes, but the celebrations are not what we expected them to be. In fact there are hardly any. _

Murtagh sat there and thought about what his dragon said, he was right, there was something in the air that did not seem right. The Varden was not filled with victorious celebrations; in fact things were rather quiet. He also thought it was strange that his younger brother, Eragon had not been there to see him.

Perhaps Eragon was upset with him still over the things that he did under the King's control. Murtagh could not blame him, but he still could not help, but feel hurt about the way things were. When Murtagh and Eragon met up again on the Battle of the Burning Plains, Eragon had pleaded Murtagh to change his true name. That was the thing about Eragon he admired, he always held onto hope. Murtagh sighed and leaned his head back against the brick wall behind his bed. He stretched out his legs and just sat there.

There was the sound of keys jingling and the lock to his cell door turning, with a loud clang the cell door opened to reveal Nausada, the Varden leader. "Give the two of us privacy, please,"Nasuada said to the guard who had opened the door.

"Are you sure milady?" the guard asked looking over my way not trusting me.

"Yes, I am sure," Nasuada responded rather tense. Once the door was shut behind her, she let her shoulders slump. Murtagh studied the woman for a few moments, she seemed stressed, lost, sad, concern, there was too many emotions she was emitting, it was hard to tell what she was truly feeling.

"Nasuada," Murtagh said quietly rising from his bed. He reached out to touch her arm, but she backed away.

"Murtagh, we cannot do this," Nasuada chocked out finally. She looked down at the dirt ground and then back up at Murtagh. Tears threatened to fall freely, but she fought them off. Murtagh retreated back to his cot. "I'm sorry," she whispered weakly. She collapsed in the chair that sat in front of the writing desk.

"Nasuada, I am the one that has to be sorry, I know that saying I am sorry and apologizing will not take back the horrible things I have done. The unspeakable horrors I have caused, but please know this," Murtagh said in a pleading voice, "please know that I did not do them, because I felt like doing them, because I could do them. Galbotroix had a strong hold on me; he made me do things that you could not even imagine. No one will understand what I went through, but Nasuada you have to believe me."

When she said nothing in return Murtagh continued, "I know pleading is not going to help my situation, but I have changed, I do not want to act out on any of you, I am free of the bonds that held me captive. Eragon-"before Murtagh could continue Nasuada rose from her chair and slapped Murtagh. He looked at the dark skinned woman with shock, his hand rose to where she had slapped him.

"Because of you, Eragon's life is hanging by a thread, granted it is not fully your fault, part of it is Galbotroix," Nasuada began. All this time she held back her feelings, trying to keep herself collected in front of the rest, she was like a ticking time bomb and she finally was letting all her feelings show. Murtagh looked down picking at his breeches. 

_So that explains it,_ Murtagh thought.

_It does, _Thorn voiced.

_No one is celebrating, because their hero is still fighting, this time to hold onto life. The reason why Nasuada is in the state she is in, is because Eragon. I wish I could see him. To tell him things that I have wished to tell him ever since I found out we where brothers._

_You will get your time. _

"How bad is he?" Murtagh asked.

"Do not ask such questions, like you care," Nasuada said coldly. Murtagh was taken aback at what Nasuada said to him. Is that how she truly felt toward him? That he did not care?

"Nausada," Murtagh began slowly and carefully, "I cannot tell how-"

"No don't you dare!" Nasuada yelled, "Many people think that I do not care for Eragon, that I only care about him, because he can fight the battles I need fought, but that is not the case. I care for him, sometimes I see him as my younger brother, and he is old enough to be my younger brother, to be honest. Never once did he complain about the things he saw, the things he did. He is only seventeen, seventeen!" Nasuada exclaimed. She through her hands up and then dropped them down again heavily by her side.

"Murtagh, you hurt him in so many ways. When you reappeared as the Kings new Rider it crushed Eragon, but even though it did, he held onto hope. Then you crushed him again killing his hope when you killed his mentors. It took Eragon a good while to recover from that devastating blow. Sure he acted like he was fine around others, but if you looked at him closely he was hurting. After all he is just a boy."

Murtagh could tell that Nasuada had to get things off her chest and he let her do just that. He had no idea what she had bottled up, but Murtagh let her let go of it all. He wanted to crawl into a corner when she started to talk about how Murtagh had hurt Eragon mentally, he was cruel to him, he was aware of that, but to hear someone else say it and say it so bluntly, made Murtagh want to cower away. Guilt rose up in him as he thought of his brother.

"You will be held on trial for your crimes," Nasuada said cooly. "I get it that the war is over, and you are free of your bonds, but you are not free of your crimes. The trails start next week with or without Eragon present. "

"Nasuada," Murtagh whispered.

"I cannot trust you myself right now, I want things to be the way they were, before you got captured, but they can't Murtagh. I can't forgive you; I can't forget what you have done. I will see you next week." With that the Varden leader left the cell quietly leaving Murtagh to ponder on the things that she had said to him.

_You knew this would happen, _Thorn said.

_I know, but to hear it, it is different. _

* * *

_So I rewrote this and rewrote this, finally out of frustration I stuck with this. I am not entirely happy with it, but you guys can be the judge of it. _

_Courtney_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pain, unbearable pain settled all over his body, he wanted to desperately go back to the blackness, where pain did not exist, where the pain was nonexistent. The blackness was so welcoming. A cool breeze made his body go stiff, which only made more pain travel up his body. He tried to force the blackness to come back, instead his eyes opened up only to close again when the rays of the sun came through his tent.

_Welcome back, little one. _A soothing voice said in his head.

_Saphira? _Came his response

_I am here little one, _Saphira snaked her head through the tent flap and rested her large head on the ground looking at her Rider with joy. _You have been out for almost two weeks; it is about time you finally woke. I was growing restless, so were the others. _

_Two weeks? _Eragon asked his dragon. Two weeks he has been out of it.

_Yes, two weeks. Do you want me to get the others? _

_No, no, I want it to be just the two of us for now. _Saphira hummed with joy and gratitude.

_What happened? I remember fighting the king and then everything is blank. _

Saphira hummed with pride as she looked at her Rider with such love and joy. _Little one, you ridded the world of a great evil and you have been paying the cost for your bravery. _

_I killed the king? _He, Eragon, a boy that had grown up in a small village called Carvahall, had rid the world of the tyrant king, Galbotorix.

_Yes. I am so very proud of you little one, you did it, and you did it on your own. I remember when your fear was that you would not be able to do it on your own, that you would fail. I guess I was right all along about you. _Saphira huffed and a cloud of smoke rose from her nostrils.

Eragon laughed and Saphira did her version of a laugh. Her laugh was soothing to Eragon and he closed his eyes sinking in the moment with his dragon, his other half. Without her, he knew he would be lost; he was not sure how he even lived without her in the beginning. _I guess you were. _

_Let me go and get the others, they have been waiting for you to wake for too long now, and I don't want to keep you to myself. _

_Saphira, we all know that is your true intentions. _Her Rider teased. She laughed again and he did the same. He didn't care how much his body hurt from laughing, he was happy to be back with his dragon. He was happy that the world was now free from Galbotorix.

Eragon savored the peace and quiet while he could, before everyone came to see him. It had almost been two weeks since he fought and killed the king. The whole thought of him, Eragon, killing the tyrant king was ironic to him. A boy who grew up in Carvahall working with his cousin, Roran and his uncle, Garrow barely able to afford, well anything, killed the king. He closed his eyes for a few seconds wondering what his father; Brom would think if he were still alive at this moment. What his masters would have thought or said.

He was aware of the tent flap opening and in walked Roran and right behind him Katrina followed closely. "It is about time you finally woke," Roran said sitting down. Eragon meant to answer back, but instead he ended up coughing a dry cough causing his entire body to ache.

"Here," Katrina said kindly handing Eragon a water skin and helping him drink out of it. Eragon's coughs began to subside and smiled gratefully at Katrina.

"Thank you," Eragon responded his voice a little rough and scratchy.

"Well you did it," Roran said smiling at his cousin. He still could not believe that the war was over, that the king was dead; that they land was not free from a great and terrible evil. To make it more unbelievable to him, it was his cousin who did it all. The moody, overeager, full of questions cousin he grew up with was the one who ended the reign of Galbotorix.

"It is hard to believe, isn't?" Eragon responded attempting to sit up, but failed and fell back down heavily on his cot letting out a sigh. "I never thought that I would be able to do it. I thought I would fail at the task that I would let down all the people who relied on me, who had faith in me. I guess I should have had faith in myself that I could do this all along." Roran lightly touched his cousin on the shoulder hoping he would not hurt his cousin by touching one of his many wounds.

"To be honest, it is. Yet I cannot believe still to this day that you are a Rider, so of course I am not going to be able to wrap my mind around the fact that you were the one that took Galbotorix down, especially after looking at your wounds that you inflected. I don't even know how you are alive."

"Me either," Eragon responded gazing around the tent. "Why was I not healed?"

Before Roran could respond someone answered instead. "That is because your wounds were too great to be healed. The healers can only do a little at a time, for they run out of energy rather fastly. Now don't ask Angela, because she has a different answer and it is not a pleasant one. Trust me when I say that, because I have not heard the last of it the last couple of weeks." Roran turned around and smiled at Arya who surprisingly returned the smile.

The smell of pine needles overwhelmed the tent, and Eragon closed his eyes, a sense of peace washed over him at the sight of Arya. "I am glad that you have finally awakened. I think we were getting a little anxious that you have been out for so long, especially since we are so use to you recovering quicker than anyone else we have ever seen, but I guess we all have our limits."

"How does everyone fair?" Eragon asked.

"Nasuada is in distress. I would too with the council and every other problem that comes up. We are having problems with people who are still loyal to the now dead empire and lots of Galbotorix's most loyal people are being put on trial at the current moment. The others are the same. We are glad that the war is over, but of course there are still lots to do." Eragon just nodded his head and let the information sink in.

"Eragon, we are all wondering what happened," Arya said lowly. "Of course we can understand if you are not ready to talk about it…" Arya added on rather quickly, for a moment there, she let her guard down and looked at the Rider with concern and care.

Eragon looked between her and his cousin and then he shut his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, trying to remember what took place when he encountered Galbotorix, but nothing came to him. What did come to him came in almost like a puzzle form; none of the sequences were making much sense to him. He was growing more aggravated with the fact that he could not remember, since people were going to want to know what took place. He opened his eyes slowly seeing that Roran and Arya both looked at him with great concern. Neither one of them tried to hide what they were thinking or feeling.

_It is okay if you do not remember Eragon. _Saphira's gentle, mothering voice said through their mental link that they shared.

_It is frustrating. _

_I know little one, but getting frustrated over it, is not going to help anyone out. Take a few deep breaths and maybe sometime it will all come back to you. _

_Thank you, Saphira._

_You are welcome, little one. _

"I don't remember," Eragon finally said aloud. "I remember telling you, Arya, that the king was advancing toward me, that I had defeated Murtagh. Then I remember fighting the king, I was losing and from there, I have no idea. My memory is black from that point on."

Arya nodded her head and Roran did the same. "It will come back to you with time. It is probably due to shock and the trauma you went through," Arya said comforting him.

Roran rose from his chair and smiled at his wife who was in the corner watching them. "I will let you rest; I hope that you recover soon, brother." Katrina took him by the hand and said the same to Eragon and they both walked out of the tent, hand in hand.

"Eragon," Arya said breaking the silence that took over the tent after the couple had left. "I am proud of you." At first Eragon was not sure what to say, nor did he know what to do, Arya had never said anything to him like that before. The one thing he did know he was grateful that he was beaten till he was black and blue so Arya could not see how red he was turning.

"Rest well," Arya said. She started to head toward the tent flap and then stopped and looked back at Eragon. "Eragon," she started, "I-I I am glad you are alright," she finally said, but it seemed like she wanted to say something else instead.

Eragon laid there on his cot trying to figure out the mysterious elf, but he soon gave up, knowing there was no way of him understanding her completely. "Me too," he finally whispered out loud before he let his eyes drift once again.

_So this update is a little celebration update since tomorrow, I have a job interview so I thought I would throw together a chapter right quick. Hopefully I did good. I feel like I am not capturing the characters right or something, but I don't know. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you all have a great day/week!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_"It is a shame really," Galbotorix said smoothly walking toward Eragon. "You and I could have done so much together. You could have been the most powerful being, after me," he spoke casually as if Eragon was an old friend, but his voice was like ice. He walked down the stairs of his throne advancing toward the young Rider not taking his eyes off him. He moved with confidence and power. His eyes were like a snake, menacing and ready to attack at any given moment. _

_"A shame it is," Eragon responded matching Galbotorix's tone. _

_"I will give you a chance though Eragon, since you show so much promise. Join me." _

_"Never," he said in a level tone. _

_"Let me give you a second chance, Eragon. Will you serve me?" Galbotorix asked. _

_"I will once again repeat myself, never." _

_"Eragon," Galbotorix whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine, "I don't think you understand your potential, what you could do, what we can do together. You defeated your brother easily, showing me that you are more powerful than I thought. I was starting to think you were not a threat, but you are turning out to be one, unless you join me." _

_"I do understand my potential and what I can do. You see this blade?" Eragon asked drawing out Brisingr, "I am going to use it against you and kill you." _

_"There is no need to do that Eragon. You want the war to end; I want the war to end." _

_"It will only end, when you are dead." _

_"Oh Eragon, those fools have you were they want you. You know they only want you so you can be their weapon. They cannot fight on their own, but with you, with you they can fight, there is hope for them to survive. Those, like us, need to stick together, to let those who are powerless know where they stand and where they don't stand. They don't deserve to amongst us." _

_"They deserve to decide for themselves, they deserve to live in peace. We should not rub in their faces what they don't have." _

_Galbotorix smiled at Eragon, but his smile was cold, it was almost like he was taunting Eragon. "You are so naïve." He whispered something that Eragon did not pick up on, but it was only a few seconds later and he felt as if his entire body was on fire. He let out a blood crueling scream, as the pain racked through his body. He fell heavily on his knees; he looked up at the king, who was smiling down on him, enjoying himself. He let out a triumphant laugh, "I will get my way in the end, Eragon. I always do." More pain traveled through his body. _

The memory of encountering Galbotorix flooded back into his mind and he felt as if the torture was happening again, Eragon's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream, making a figure next to him jump.

"Eragon?" The person asked concerned. Eragon tried to shake his head, but found that he could hardly move, his body felt heavy, he was aware of his body being covered in sweat. "Eragon," the person said again more concern in their voice this time.

"Arya?" Eragon chocked out as he finally realized who had been saying his name.

"Are you alright?" She asked taking a wet cloth and placing it on his forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool water against his skin. He took in a few deep breaths before he finally decided to explain to Arya what just happened.

"My memory is coming back to me," Eragon finally responded tensely.

"Is that why you screamed?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Eragon then began to explain to her what he remembered of the final battle. "I don't remember the rest, but that is just the beginning."

_Oh little one, _Saphira said comfortingly through the mental link that she shared with Eragon.

_Saphira, _Eragon responded.

_What are you feeling, little one? Your emotions are swirling, I can't make sense of any of them. _

_I don't know Saphira, I am happy the war is over, but the memories of that day are coming back, and I-I… I don't know. I feel as if I am living that day over again, that I am back at the castle and… _Eragon trailed off not able to finish, emotions that he did not know how to describe ran through him .

_Know that you are not alone; I am here for you as well as others. _

_Thank you. _

_You're welcome. _

"Eragon, are you alright?" Arya asked. She reached out her hand and touched his. Eragon tried to keep his cheeks and ears from turning bright red.

"I am not sure," he admitted sitting up. Arya reached behind him quickly and arranged his pillows so he could sit up comfortable.

"Talk to me," Arya said softly.

"What happened to Murtagh?" Eragon asked quickly as if he wanted to change the subject. "Arya, please tell that I…" Eragon choked not able to finish his sentence.

"No, no, no," Arya said quickly knowing that Eragon still cared for his now half-brother. The two of them grew close after Murtagh rescued Eragon from the Ra'Zac. Thanks to the two of them, she was still alive. "He is in a cell near Nasuada's tent. Eragon, what are you doing?" Arya asked startled when Eragon threw off his blankets and swung his legs around the side of his cot.

"I have to go and see him."

"You only woke yesterday, you need to rest, and your injuries are not fully healed yet." Eragon seemed to not hear or he just ignored the elf as he stood up. At first he was a little unsteady, but he got used to being on his feet again and made his way out of the tent. Arya was close behind him.

"Arya, please understand!" Eragon exclaimed turning around and facing the elf. He looked agitated at her.

"I do understand Eragon, but I am here to make sure that you make it there alright. Okay?" Eragon studied her for a few seconds before nodding his head and turning on his heels and continued forward. The two dodge between tents, avoiding members of the Varden.

"Shadeslayer!" The guard at Murtagh's cell said surprised.

"Let me through, please," Eragon said calmly.

_Eragon you need to relax._

_Saphira I am fine._

_Your heart is racing. Your thoughts are getting jumbled again. _

_I am fine, I promise. I think I am excited to see him again, I miss him and well he is my family. _

_Okay, little one. _

The guard at the door fumbled for the keys to unlock the cell that Murtagh was being held in. Eragon turned to Arya and smiled at her. "I appreciate you making sure I made it here, but if I could have alone time with Murtagh…"

"Of course," Arya said rushed.

"I am not being rude-"

"No of course not, I will see you later then." Arya smiled at him and left swiftly. The cell door opened behind Eragon and he turned and walked in.

"Eragon," Murtagh said rising from the cot he was laying on.

"Murtagh," Eragon said softly. His emotions swirled as he looked at his once close friend who was now his half-brother.

They both started to speak at the same time, but they both stopped and just looked at one another. Then Eragon spoke, "I don't blame you."

Murtagh looked at him startled. "Wh-what?" Murtagh said stuttering in surprise at what Eragon had said. He had prepared himself for the worse with his half-brother. He never thought that Eragon would say what he said to him.

"I don't blame you, for anything," Eragon repeated. He was shocked with himself for what he had just said. "I know that the death of the Golden ones was not you. You did not want to kill them, but Galbotorix took over you, and through you he killed them."

Murtagh gawked at Eragon for a moment, "how do you know this?"

Eragon sat down on the chair by the desk in Murtaghs small cell and looked at his half-brother and then began to recount how he knew how Glaedr and Oromis. "They were your Master weren't they?" Murtagh asked quietly after Eragon had finished speaking.

"Yes," Eragon said just as quietly.

"I'm sorry." Silence came over the two of them and then Murtagh spoke again, "they are putting me on trail next week." Eragon's head snapped up and it was his turn now to gape at the Red Rider. "That is what Nasuada informed me of the day before yesterday."

"The council, those bastards," Eragon muttered and Murtagh chuckled. Eragon looked up at his brother and chuckled as well.

"I-I have missed you," Murtagh said suddenly. Eragon smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I have too."

_I am sorry for not writing in like forever. I had a death in the family, the holidays, big time test and I got a job... Okay so I am full of pathetic excuses. I also for the life of me could not get this chapter out of me, so here it is and I am not happy with it, but I owe you guys an update and even though is not the best update in the world, it is an update. By the way I give up on getting Arya right, I can't get her character correct to save my life, so I am going to write her the way I want to. Hopefully it works out. Okay now it is time to do your part and review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nasuada sat behind her large desk her head resting in her hands as she took deep breaths trying to control her emotions, tears threatening to fall burned her eyes as she fought back the tears. She shook her head not even sure why she was getting so worked up over things right now, it was not normal for her to be this way. Could it be that she let herself see Eragon as more than a weapon and now she was not sure what his fate would be? She slammed her hands down on the desk before her in frustration, ignoring the pain she felt after the impact. She rose from her chair and rolled her shoulders trying to ease the tension she felt, but nothing was working.

Earlier that day she had gone to see Murtagh and was not expecting to lose control in front of the Red Rider, she could not believe that she did. It was like she had lost all dignity and strength in the last two weeks. So much was happening around her, and it felt like things were happening too fast. Threats were pouring in of people still loyal to the once tyrant king attacking at any moment, but yet she had decided to nothing. They needed to vote for a new leader, but Nausada could not bring herself to do what was necessary. That is all that she had been doing in the last year, ever since her father; Ajihad was killed by Urgals she had been doing what she felt was the right thing to do and in the end it was, now it was like she was ready for someone else to do the right thing instead of her. She was ready for someone else to take the responsibility, but there was no one else to do so, it was all on her.

Again her thoughts strayed over to Eragon and she sat down again in her chair heavily letting out a loud sigh. It was right of her to see him more than a weapon, since he is more than just that. The council used him so many times, pushing him to his limits and yet he did not complain about it or at least to her. They saw him a as a tool, as a weapon, the only person that could really fight the battles that needed to be fought. Nasuada at first saw that as well, but she grew close to the young Rider, often times viewing him as family, but she never let him know that. It was not right for her to say that or was it? Nausada again rose from her chair and began to pace her tent. The last few weeks sleep did not really come to her, every time she would close her eyes she would revisit the horrific scene of the final battle against the king.

_A loud roar tore through the air, making everyone stop and cover their ears as it threatened to make any man deaf if they did not dare cover their ears. At that moment Nasuada's heart stopped beating, fear struck her, she thought the worst thoughts in that moment. She gripped the reins of her horse tightly as she struggled to breathe, her skin whitened. What if that was Saphira, what if Eragon did not succeed? No, they would succeed. They had to. She had to keep her faith strong. _

_"Lady Nasuada," someone said behind her, the voice belonged to Jormundor, her general and the man that her father trusted the most. _

_"Yes Jormundor?" She asked._

_"Are you alright?" He asked a little hesistant. _

_"Yes, no, I don't know. What if that was Saphira? What if-"Nausada was broke off by a wave of cheers from her men. Nausada felt like sagging on her horse with relief as Saphira flew over the ocean of soldiers. _

_"It is over," Jormundor said with such relief. Nasuada could only nod her head. It was over. She urged her horse to go forward so she could congratulate her men and especially Eragon. _

_"Lady Nasuada," Arya said as soon as the elven princess came into view. There was something about her voice, she was covered in blood that did not belong to her, Nasuada did not think of anything about it since they were just in a battle. _

_"Lady Arya," she said in return. _

_"It is not good." _

_"What do you mean by that?" Nasuada asked as she stepped down from her horse, Jormundor who had followed her did the same. Both carried a look of worry and did not bother to hide it. _

_"Eragon, he is not-"Arya was cut off by Nasuada running past her to the group of elves that were appointed to be Eragon's guards. They chanted in what Nasuada assumed to be ancient language, the palm of their hands were glowing with different colors, sweat was forming on their brows and their breath was coming heavier with each passing moment. _

_"We have done what we can at the moment. I am afraid that at the moment it is going to have to be all up to him," one of the elves said sadly and he glanced at Nasuada and then back to the Blue Rider. _

_Nasuada pushed past them and gasped when her eyes fell on Eragon. At first she was not entirely sure if it was Eragon she was looking at, but she noticed a few things that proved that it was Eragon that she was looking at. _

_There laying along with a litter of bodies of soliders was Eragon, his face was bruised, burnt and cut to the point of not being able to recognize him. Nasuada's eyes traveled down his body and blood seeped through the cracks that were formed along his armor, burn marks covered some areas. Nasuada felt hot tears fighting to fall, but she fought harder and pushed them back. Now was not the time to show weakness. The people needed to see her strong. They still needed that. _

_"Does Roran know?" Nausada asked faintly, she cursed herself for sounding so weak. _

_"Not yet," Arya responded in a voice just as weak as Nasuada's. Saphira landed heavily behind the two ladies of the Varden and eyed her Rider sadly, she nudged him with her large snout, hoping that would wake him, she laid her head next to his body and let out a whimper. _

_"Saphira," Nasuada said behind the dragon and the dragon turned her head to face the Varden leader. "We must stay strong, for Eragon's sake. There is hope that he will recover. Eragon never let go, not once did he let go of faith. Or at least I am not aware of it, if he did let go of it. But we should not." _

_"Agreed," Arya said looking down at the Rider. "We need to get him to the healers so none of his wounds become infected." _

_Jormondur and other men of the Varden carried over a stretcher and carefully placed Eragon on it, covering him with a warm blanket. They decided it was best to take a route where no one would see Eragon being carried off. For the night the people deserved to celebrate and they knew all too well that the people would not celebrate the victory they deserved knowing full well that the person that gave them back their freedom was fighting still. _

_"We will let the people know tomorrow about Eragon. For now they deserve their celebrations. I will inform Stronghammer tonight though, since he will be looking for his cousin," Nausada said the small group. They nodded their heads and went their separate ways. _

Nasuada shook her head as she forced the memory the back of her mind. The tears she had been fighting were now rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away only to feel more come; she turned around as a messenger came in to her tent.

"Lady Nasuada I have come to inform you that Eragon has a awakened." Nasauda turned toward the messenger and smiled at him.

"Thank you, thank you for delivering such joyous news to me, you delivered your message well," Nausada said with such relief and happiness. _Thank the heavens, _she said to herself she pushed past the young boy smiling at him one more time as she ran off to the tent where Eragon had been put in. She stopped right outside the tent once she got there breathing hard, she tried to get her breathing to return to normal. Once she was breathing somewhat normal she pulled the tent flap back and stepped into the tent grinning at the Rider.

"Lady Nausada," Eragon said in acknowledgment. He sat up in his cot and smiled at her.

"Eragon S-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you do not need to add Shadeslayer to the end of my name?" Eragon asked cutting off Nasuada off.

"Well now you are a shadeslayer and a kingslayer," Nausada said shrugging her soliders. "Which do you prefer?"

"Neither," Eragon shuddered, "kingslayer sounds so…" Eragon trailed off as he struggled to find the word he was looking for, "harsh?" he said unsure, "maybe cruel." Nasauda chuckled at him and he shot her an odd look.

"After all that you have done, and you are still as humble as you have ever been."

"I haven't forgotten my roots," Eragon said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"I am glad that you haven't." Nausada shifted and took a seat by the cot. "They could have given you a more comfortable bed" Nasuada commented disapprovingly, "possibly even a better tent," she added on looking around at the tent that just had a desk, a chair, a dresser and the cot that Eragon was recovering in.

"It's not too bad," Eragon responded shifting on the cot and chuckling, Nasuada did the same. "It has plenty of straw in it." He winked at Nasuada. The dark skinned woman shook her head smiling at the Rider, who seemed to finally be able to act his age.

"Eragon," Nasuada said sobering down. She shifted in her chair and looked Eragon in the eye. She cleared her voice a few times. "I wanted to let you know that I have not seen you as a weapon, the only person who could fight the battles that needed to be fought."

"What about-"Eragon began to ask, but Nasuada quickly cut him off with a wave of her hand. Eragon shut his mouth and stared at the leader.

"That was wrong of me to do that to you, and please know that I dearly regret making you go through that and after that I learned that you are not a weapon, you are a Rider and a friend to me. Eragon, I don't think there is anyone like you I this land. When my father passed away, you were there and thanks to you I was placed as the leader of the Varden. When I saw you after the battle I…" Nasuada trailed off looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap; she twiddled her thumbs and then looked back up at Eragon. "When I saw you after the battle I- I- I did not know what to think, what to do. You achieved the one thing people wanted you to achieve, but at a cost. Really no one thought we could do this that we could stay in this war that we could win. Yet we did and thanks to you we did just that.

"I thought that you were going to die, after seeing you laying there motionless," Nasuada confessed. "No person could survive those kinds of injuries that you had no one could. Yet you proved me wrong, Eragon. For a moment I thought I had lost- that I was going to lose the last remaining family member. Eragon I wanted to make it clear that I do not see you as a weapon. You are a good friend to me, someone I can rely to be there when I need them to be there. I sometimes can't help but view you as family, in the short time I have known you, you have become like family to me, in many ways I view you as my brother."

"I-I-I thank you," Eragon said a little overwhelmed by Nausada's confession. She looked at him deeply; her eyes never stopped looking at him. "I am humbled by your words," Eragon said smiling at the leader.

"I speak the truth," she said quietly. "You look tired, you should get some rest," Nasauda said rising from the chair and placing it by the desk. She smoothed out her skirt and looked back at the young Rider. "Why aren't you healed all the way?"

"Arya told me that the healers can do little at a time, since there are too many injuries."

"What a pathetic excuse," Nausada grumbled. Eragon looked at the woman in shock at what she had just said. He tried to remember when Nasuada would have ever said something like that and came up with nothing.

"I-"Eragon started to say, but Nasuada cut him off.

"This is not okay, I am sure that you are ready to be healed and be able to move on, I will have Angela see to your injuries."

"I have heard that is she has wanted to for some time," Eragon said in return. Nasuada nodded her head and headed toward the tent flap.

"Rest well, Eragon," Nasuada said before slipping through the tent flap disappearing from the Riders sight. She grudgingly headed toward her tent, where she had to get back to work. There was much to be done and little time to get it done.

"Lady Nasuada," someone said behind her and she turned to see a council member standing there.

"Yes."

"We need to figure out what we are going to do. I know that you are waiting for Shadeslayer to recover, but we do not have the time. We should make a decision, whether he is here or not."

"I disagree with you. We should wait for Eragon to be here for he is the reason why we are all free of Galbotorix now; he is the reason why we are still standing here. Do you want me to continue?" She asked daring the council member to say otherwise.

"Something though needs to be done."

"And something will," Nasuada said through gritted teeth. "We will discuss this in the meeting we are going to have in an hour's time, now if you don't mind I would like to be alone for now." Nausada turned away from the council member and closed her tent flap behind her, trying to control her breathing. The council member was right, something needed to be done, but Nasuada felt that it was not right to make decisions without Eragon present. He deserved to have an input. Though she knew something needed to be done with the rebels who were still in support of the Empire and Murtagh, she couldn't keep him locked up any longer. Nasuada finally decided that she was going to start with Murtagh and then work on the other issues on hand, and hopefully Eragon would soon be joining them when it came time to facing those issues.

Nasuada knew one thing though; she could not do this alone.

_Mmm not sure about this, the characters I decided to make my own a little, can you tell? Well review and let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Thorn, _Murtagh said through his mental link that he shared with his ruby red dragon.

_Yes young one? _The dragon's response came a few moments later.

_I can't for some reason wrap my mind around what Eragon had said. He forgave me so easily, how could he? I was cruel to him and I was fully aware of it. I can't even forgive myself for the things I have done._

_Perhaps it is because he is not one to judge another individual. Or it could be that Eragon is ready to move forward, to grow close to you like you had done when the two of traveled to the Varden together. I have an idea though._

_What is your idea? _Murtagh asked his dragon not sure if he wanted to hear his response or not.

_Why don't you just ask him? _Thorn suggested.

_Is that wise? _

_Murtagh for heaven's sake, he is your brother, what could he possibly do to you or say to you? What are you so afraid of? _

_I-I am not sure, _Murtagh confessed to his ruby red dragon. He was not sure why he was so afraid of what his brother thought of him or how he felt toward him. Never in his life had he ever really cared about what others thought of him, on the exception of Thorn, of course. Maybe it was now because he has changed since his true name had changed. Murtagh shook his head, his long hair falling in his face.

_I think that I am afraid of losing my only family I have. _

_I don't think he is going anywhere any time soon. _

_Well you saw how he looked when he came to visit the other day. Do you truly think that the reason why he has not been fully healed is because there is too much? _

_What are you getting at Murtagh? _Thorn said tiredly.

_What if that was just an excuse, a cover up-_

_You are being ridiculous now. _Thorn said cutting off his Rider not sure where all these worries where coming from. He was not used to his Rider being this way and was not really sure on how to be there for him to get him through all his insecurities.

_I am, aren't I? _Murtagh said through the connection with his dragon. He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the cold bricks. _Maybe I am thinking this way, because I am stuck in this cell. _

_Possibly, _Thorn said now bored.

Murtagh's head snapped up when he heard someone at the door to his cell, he could hear the rattling of keys as the guard searched for the right key. There were too people talking lowly on the other side of the side of the door discussing something and Murtagh wondered who they were. One sounded like a woman and realized that it must be Nasuada, Murtagh braced himself. When they met the last time after the war, it was not the greatest meeting between the two individuals, the second time was no better than the first.

The door swung open and he saw Nasuada and some other man he had seen when he fought alongside with the Varden when Eragon convinced him to go with him. He remembered that the man though seemed to be Ajihad's right hand man and now is Nasuada's. "Murtagh," Nasuada said cooly. She walked forward her head held high, she walked with confidence and Murtagh could not help, but think of how beautiful she looked.

"Lady Nasuada," Murtagh responded in kind.

The dark skinned leader took a deep breath closing her eyes for a few moments and opened them once again. "I am here to release you," she said simply. All I could do was look at her stunned. What had happened to the trial? What had changed her mind? "Do not think that what you did will go unpunished," she quickly added in. Murtagh nodded his head and followed the woman and the strange man out of the cell.

"There is a meeting going on and we will discuss what we will do," Nasauda said breaking the silence that formed between the three.

Murtagh felt nervous all the sudden, not sure what would happen.

_Why are you nervous? _Thorn asked his Rider.

_I don't know, I am not sure why. I did things that were wrong, they were cruel and heartless. I am a monster. _

_You are not a monster. Galbotorix made us do those things-_

_We should still get some sort of punishment. _

_I think your punishment was being locked in that cell for such a long time. _

_We will have to see what they decide. Hopefully the council is not involved, if so we are both dead. _

The three entered a tent that had a few individuals in it. Murtagh recognized Arya, her face look of ice, her emerald eyes almost seemed like they were burning into Murtagh's skin as she watched him walk in. Murtagh tried not to seem uncomfortable under her gaze or shudder. He was unsure of the other people in the room, except he knew the dwarf, but was unsure of what his name was.

Murtagh took a seat between Nasuada and Jormundor in front of the small crowd of people. Murtagh felt a wave of relief when he noticed that the council was not there, he looked around for Eragon, but only saw Saphira.

"Let's get this going," Nasuada said sitting back in her high back chair looking at the people in the tent.

"As much as I hate to say this," Arya said speaking up, "we need healers or as many as we can get. Eragon's wounds are great and some are becoming infected."

"You are not considering," the dwarf spoke up in protest at what Arya was suggesting.

"Orik, who else is there?" Arya asked challenging.

"First off I want to know why nothing is being done," Nasuada said breaking the elf and dwarf up.

"Why is that?" Another person asked curious. Murtagh assumed it was Roran, Eragon's cousin.

"I can tell you, the people you assigned lack in skill and knowledge. I can go on and on about what is wrong with them, but I won't, instead I ask that I am put in charge in the healing and I am with Arya, we are going to need all the help we can get, even from Murtagh," Angela said speaking up.

"Fine," Nasuada said after a few moments of thinking this over. "Now go and get rid of those healers. I want to talk to them later."

"Thank you milady; Arya come as soon as you can and bring Murtagh, if it is a loud,"Angela said pouncing out of the tent.

"We need to get back on track," Nasuada said shaking her head. "I personally think Murtagh has already faced his punishment. We had him locked up for four weeks; he is free of Galbotorix…"

"Four weeks in a cell, does not change anything," Orik said lowly.

"We can't bring back Hrothgar, Orik," Jormondur said calmly to the dwarf. "I know that you want revenge, but think about this Orik, what would Hrothgar think? What would Hrothgar do in our positions?"

Orik opened his mouth to respond to Jormondur's question, but instead fell silent. He glared at the people in the room. "I think this is a petty issue compared to the ones we face right now," Nasuada commented. Jormondur nodded his head in agreement. "So we have come to an agreement then?"

"I think we have," Jormondur said looking at Nasauda smiling. Arya gave a curt nod.

"And you Roran?" Nasuada asked Eragon's cousin. Roran was looking at his lap.

"I don't know much about the things Murtagh has done, but I know that Eragon has moved on and has decided to forgive Murtagh for the things he did under the king's name. I, myself agree with him and you milady, this is a petty issue and we should all move forward. So yes, I am in."

"Orik?" Nasuda asked looking at the dwarf.

"I am going to say yes, but I do so reluctantly. The dwarves will not be happy about this."

"When are the dwarves ever satisfied?" Arya asked with a hint of venom. "If I remember correctly, some dwarves tried to kill Eragon." The air in the tent in that single moment tightened intensely. Murtagh looked around at the people and saw that everyone was rigid looking, as if the wrong move, the wrong words would make everything shatter to a million pieces.

"That is-"

"Different, how is it?" Arya challenged the dwarf staring him down. Her emerald eyes bore into the dwarven king. Orik's jaw tightened and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"Enough of this," Nasuada said tiredly. "I am sure we are all on edge for several different reasons. Murtagh you are free of your crimes, but you probably should not wander on your own. Arya will you take him to Eragon's tent and have him part of the healing process, like Angela said we need as many people as we can to get Eragon better."

Arya rose from her chair and looked toward Murtagh who rose from his chair as well and followed the elf. "I have a question for you Rider," Arya said stopping and turning to look at Murtagh.

"Yes Lady Arya?" Murtagh asked not sure what the elven ambassador could possibly ask him.

"I just want to know about…" Arya trailed off, "I need to know how they- never mind now is not the best time to go into this," She said standing up straighter, "we need to help Eragon."

"Arya, he took control over me, I had no control of my actions. The last thing I wanted was to kill them," Murtagh said knowing full well what she was talking about, "I know I can't get to you to understand nor can I apologize, since that does nothing and doesn't change anything. What I did was wrong I-"

"Please, Murtagh. The way you can repay for your actions is to help us with Eragon." Murtagh studied the elf for a moment realizing that Arya looked sad, and something else, she was hiding something Murtagh thought.

"Arya, what do you feel toward my brother?" Murtagh asked bluntly. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

Arya stopped in her tracks and looked back at the Rider with shock and anger, before she covered it up with her usual cold mask. Most people would have shuddered away from the lethal look that Arya gave Murtagh, but he stood his ground. "That is not your place," she hissed lowly. Her body grew tense and looked as if she was ready to strike the Rider. She went to walk away from him, before Murtagh grabbed her arm.

"But oh it is," Murtagh said matching Arya's tone. His grip on her arm grew tighter, letting her know he had no intention of letting her go before she could respond. "Tell me, princess. Tell me what you feel toward my brother." Arya looked down at her arm that Murtagh had a hold of. She looked into his eyes and tears formed in her eyes.

"I- I…" Arya trailed off once again. She cleared her throat and tried again, "I love him." Murtagh released her arm and looked down at the ground and then back at the usually cold elf, whose eyes seemed to grown warm, her features were soft and instead of hard and cold like they usually were.

"Thank you," Murtagh whispered.

"Why did you persist on my telling you that?" Arya questioned.

"I am not sure, I just needed to know," Murtagh said confused. Why did he just push the elf to tell him that she loved his brother? Was it really his business?

_Maybe it is, because you are now acting like a brother? _Thorn suggested to his Rider. Murtagh smiled at what Thorn had told him.

Arya smiled at Murtagh and started to walk again toward Eragon's tent, Murtagh right behind her. When they entered the tent Arya gasped and so did Murtagh. Eragon was taking short and ragged breaths, his body was covered in sweat, and a few of his wounds were inflamed. "Thank goodness the two of you came. His condition is worsening," Angela said turning to the two.

"How could that be? The other day he was just fine, he came to see me and he was just fine."

"Some of the unhealed wounds are getting infected; a few minutes ago a fever took over," Angela said looking back at the Rider and then walked over to a table and started to make herbs and potions. Arya slowly walked toward Eragon and kneeled next to him, she placed a hand on top of his head.

"Slytha," she whispered and stood once again. Murtagh gave a curt nod toward the elf that looked back at Murtagh as if she was going to explain why she did what she did. Murtagh was aware of the anxiety she felt, the sadness that was welling up in her, mainly, because he too was feeling the same way. The Red Rider walked toward his younger brother and started casting healing spells next to Arya, the two gaining strength and energy from the dragons and eldurnai's. A few hours passed by and they leaned back satisfied to see Eragon's body was back to normal, he looked as if he did before the final battle against the king.

"We should let him rest," Arya stated, "He still has a fever."

"I agree, thank you Arya for giving me a chance to help out," Murtagh said sincerely to the elf.

"You're welcome, I know how much you mean to Eragon and you did after all save my life back in Gil'ead, I still owe you for that."

"No you don't," Murtagh responded and Arya shot him a look and he smiled at the elf, who smiled at him as well.

"I want to know Murtagh, how did you get captured by us?" Arya asked curious.

Murtagh let out a sigh and looked at his brother and then back at Arya. "It all happened after Eragon had defeated me, I saw the king advancing toward Eragon and fear struck me, my one motive since I could remember ever since I found out that we were brothers, was to keep Eragon safe from Galbotorix, to make sure he was never caught by him, so he would not have to suffer in the same ways I have suffered." Arya had seemed shocked by what Murtagh had said since she raised her eye brows.

"I was helpless laying there, I knew what would come and I could not stand it. I needed to turn the tides around and make sure that Eragon could win. Of course I was too weak, as I watched helplessly the two dueling against each other, I felt strange. It was not until later that I realized that my true name was changing. I guess love is after all the strongest magic to exist, since it changed my true name. Eragon had always held onto hope and that is why I always fond of him, even though at times I thought he was naïve for it, but in the end he was right. It was possible to change my true name.

"I saw the whole thing," Murtagh said taking a breath, "I saw Eragon being tortured, I saw him barely able to move, but still managing to take the kings head, I could not believe it even though I was right there, I witnessed it first hand and it was still this unbelievable moment. When Eragon collapsed I tried to get to him, but members of the Varden beat me to it, which is when I was taken in to custody." Murtagh looked at the elf and noticed that she had let a crystal tear fall from her emerald eyes, he was unsure of what to do, so he let her be and looked at his brother, who seemed peaceful.

_Two updates in one month? I think this a record for me. In celebration of Valentine's Day I decided to have Arya confess her feelings toward Eragon. Also I decided that Murtagh living with what he did is the worst punishment and decided to have nothing done to him. Well anyways you know the drill, and Happy Valentines Day!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Murtagh sat in the wooden chair that was provided in the tent that his brother was recovering in. He noticed the chair was not made to the finest quality since he leaned a little to the left. While he let his younger brother rest, Murtagh took the time to look around at the tent provided for Eragon. It was plain and simple, not much to it at all. There was a desk with a few scrolls on top of it, another chair that was yet again not the finest quality, a cot, and a wash basin. That was all that consisted in the tent. He then he chuckled out loud realizing it was something that Eragon would never throw a fit about his tent, but Murtagh himself, would.

He expected luxury items, since that was what was provided to him always, especially after he became a Rider, but Eragon he was used to not having much growing up on a farm in outskirts of Carvahall. What you had you were grateful for and you worked hard for what you did have. Murtagh sighed, looking up his brother up and down. His mind then went to the days they traveled together, before they knew they were related. How could they not see that they were siblings? They were so alike and yet so different. Of course their upbringings set them apart. He was born and raised in the castle, fully aware of his heritage, and Eragon, raised as an orphan by his aunt and uncle oblivious to his heritage.

Then a flashback struck him. It was the day where he beheaded a Slaver, Eragon protested that what he did was wrong. Thinking on it now made Murtagh feel sick to his stomach and cringe with distaste, because in the end Eragon was right. What he did was wrong, though there was no going back now. He blamed Galbotroix for turning him into his father, but in actuality he was already turning into his father on his own. It was safe to say between Eragon and Murtagh, Eragon was the better one of the two.

_Stop those thoughts,_ Thorn said interrupting Murtagh's thoughts through their mental connection.

_You know it to be true, _Murtagh responded right back, _he was always better than me even before we knew we were related. _

_I, for one do not think your half bad. Who cares what others think about you?_

_Thanks Thorn,_ Murtagh said sarcastically, _you are supposed to think that about me though. You come to accept flaws and all. _

_The best kind of relationship, _Thorn said smugly.

_How are you and Saphira getting along? _For a while Murtagh did not get an answer and was wondering if his dragon all the sudden decided to block his connection with him, which he did often times when Murtagh tried to bring up the blue dragoness.

_She is alright, I guess. _

_Right, _Murtagh said not believing his dragon, _you like her don't you?_

_How could I not? _Thorn admitted, _she is fierce, proud, beautiful, true queen of the skies._

Murtagh could not help but smile as his dragon went on and on about Saphira, sometimes things that like seemed bug him, but feeling his joy through their connection made Murtagh happy for him. He could feel how nervous got when Saphira came around or was mentioned, how he respected her and praised her. He put her on this pedestal and the only thing Murtagh could be is happy.

_She would never accept me as a mate though._

_Why do you say that? I do not see anything wrong with you. _

_The things I have done. _

_Thorn, I am sure that Saphira, like Eragon has moved forward from that. _

_What if she hasn't? What if I confess everything to her and she turns me down, because of those things._

_You are being ridiculous. Besides that is something we all go through Thorn. _

_Murtagh, there are plenty two legs in the land, but dragons, there is only one. _

_Talk with her Thorn that is all I can tell you. Tell her your feelings when you are hunting or when the two of you go flying. _Thorn made a scoffing noise before re-treating his mind from his riders. He shook his head and smiled to himself again.

Murtagh's smile faded quickly when he noticed his brother starting to thrash around, he immediately grabbed onto Eragon's wrist in hopes of making his snap out of it. "Eragon," Murtagh said but he continued to fight against Murtagh. "Eragon!" Murtagh said forcefully trying to get his brother to wake.

Eragon's eyes snapped open all the sudden and he laid there panting for a couple of seconds before glancing at Murtagh curiously.

"You gave me a fright," Murtagh said sitting back into his chair.

"Sorry," Eragon mumbled. Murtagh noticed how his movements where jerky and he shook slightly.

"Nightmare?"

"My memory is coming back to me, so in a way, yes nightmares," Eragon said sitting up in his cot.

"Do you want to talk?" Murtagh asked concerned for his little brother.

Eragon looked down at his blankets and played with the fabric a little, seeming like he was thinking or just not paying attention to his older brother. He didn't bother making eye contact with him either. "I'm not sure if I am ready to talk about it," he finally said. His voice was faint and it pulled at Murtagh to see him so down.

"Eragon," Murtagh said softly, "know that I am here, if you need me." Eragon glanced at Murtagh and nodded his head.

"I know. I just-" Eragon broke off not sure what to say to his brother. "I feel as if I should be handling this… better?" He said unsure of himself, not exactly sure what he was trying to say or what he was feeling.

"I think you are handling it quite well, considering what you been through," Murtagh said reassuringly.

"What about you?" Eragon asked locking his eyes on Murtagh who was unsure of what his brother was getting at.

"What about me?"

"You have been through worse, what I went through- it does not add up to what you have been through."

"It is safe to say that you and I have been to hell and back," Murtagh said with a chuckle. Eraogn looked at him and chuckled as well. "So what did you see?"

Eragon grimaced before responding, "I remember the torture, the pain that was caused by the torture, and I almost remember everything now." When he spoke is voice trembled slightly, he kept his face passive his eyes had no life to them, he was just numb. Though his voice portrayed emotion his face said nothing, and that scared Murtagh of all things. Never once had he seen his brother like this, not even when Brom passed away, who turned out to be Eragon's father.

"Let's not talk about such morbid things right now, shall we?" Murtagh said feeling guilty now for making Eragon talk about things that he did not want to talk about.

Eragon sat up and leaned against the headboard to his cot and gave a weak smile. "I need to get out this cot- out of this tent to be more specific."

"I am not sure if that is wise at the moment, Eragon. You are still recovering, even though your injuries are healed; you have not gained all your strength yet. Give it a couple more days and we will talk about getting out of this tent. Okay?"

"Murtagh, I am not ten-" Eragon was cut off suddenly by Arya who was just entering the tent.

"Kingslayer no, Angela does not want you to be up and at it yet, like Murtagh said give it a couple more days and then we shall see. We spent too much time healing you, and you still have some more healing to go through. There is no need to rush things at the time being."

"Fine," Eragon grumbled.

_Come on now, don't you think you guys are being hard on him? _Thorn asked his Rider.

_No, maybe, a little, _Murtagh responded unsure, _there is no reason for him to rush though. _

_Yes, but how would you feel if you were him? He has been recovering for more than two weeks now. The best way to recover is to fly. _

_Is she hinting at something? _

_Not hinting, more like ranting about it. I don't blame her or him. _

_Here is where I am different once again from Eragon. I would enjoy having no responsibilities for a while, while he cannot seem to rest for a single day unless forced to. _

"Thorn thinks that we should let him be."

"Thank you Thorn," Eragon said gratefully, "Saphira itches to fly with me, and I too feel anxious to get into the sky again. I am sure that the people also need to see in person that I am alright. If I know men well enough, get a few meads in them and they are making up stories and the next thing you know it, word has spread like wild fire. You can't expect them to believe you without having proof."

"You are right," Murtagh said, "Nasuada has been trying to convince some that the king did not kill you and that you defeating him was not some cover up story that they created."

"Fine," Arya said caving, "I have a few things that I need to attend to, I will see you both later," with that she walked away from the two brothers.

"I'll be there for support," Murtagh said handing Eragon his boots.

"And know that I am grateful for it."

Murtagh helped Eragon take a couple of steps, mainly so Eragon could get used to walking again, when they felt it was time, Murtagh pulled back the tent flap and Eragon stepped out into crisp morning air. Fall was around the corner. The leaves where changing colors, some appearing to be on fire, the grass was covered in frost and there was a chill in the air.

"Shadeslayer!" Someone gasped and Eragon smiled. Within seconds Murtagh was next to his brother ready to help him make his way through the crowd of people that was now forming around them shouting different titles their way. "Kingslayer!" Another shouted. "Shurtgal!" Another would say, and it was like this all the way to Nasuada's tent.

"Thank you," Eragon muttered to Murtagh when they stood before Nausada's tent.

"You're welcome, you look a little faint," Murtagh commented.

"I think I will be fine, once I sit down," Eragon responded weakly. Murtagh shot him a concerned glance.

"Eragon!" Nausada said surprised at seeing the blue rider standing in her tent when she entered.

"What have I missed out on?" Eragon asked curious.

I am currently redoing some chapters, I hate how I have lost sense of where I was going with this story, but I am getting back on track and I am going to stop rushing things. That is why I am redoing the last few chapters I have posted. I also have to say I had another horrible case of writers block and it bugged the hell out of me. Oh well that does not matter, all that matters is that I am back to posting and will try to post every Monday or Tuesday since those are my days off from work.


End file.
